Suma złych i dobrych zdarzeń
by AxielDark
Summary: Kiedy John myśli, że wszystko się ułożyło po śmierci Sherlocka, czekają go kolejne wyzwania i ciężkie chwile. Jednak ktoś postanawia powrócić z zaświatów. Sequel do "Nawet szarość mnie opuściła". Kanon poszedł na piwo z Bogiem i Lucyferem, więc nie będziemy mu przeszkadzać!
1. Rozstania i powroty

_ Trzy lata._ Tyle zajęło Johnowi Watsonowi doprowadzenie się do porządku w niewielkim stopniu po śmierci Holmesa młodszego. Szarość dalej go nie opuszczała, jednak pojawiała się coraz to rzadziej, powoli zastępowana wyblakłymi barwami.

Niedawny ślub z Mary też miał w to wkład, jak i upartość Grega czy też pani Hudson w uspołecznianie oczadziałego i depresyjnego doktora. To dzięki tej pozostałej dwójce dał się namówić na wznowienie szukania wybranki życiowej. Zajęło im to znacznie więcej czasu niż myśleli, bo ponad roku, kiedy to John, będący już na granicy cierpliwości do nadopiekuńczych przyjaciół, dla świętego spokoju zgodził się na wyjście.

Z początku nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić przerodzić się temu spotkaniu w coś więcej – czuł wewnątrz siebie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie szczęście już mu się nie należy, nie kiedy ktoś mu bliski spoczął pod czarnym marmurem, w nowym miejscu zakwaterowania. Już na wieczność.

Mimo to, po dość sztywnym przywitaniu z strony Watsona, Mary nie zraziła się, stapiając stopniowo niechęć i upór doktora. John dawno zapomniał już jak to jest uśmiechać się nie sztucznie, lecz prosto z serca. Ta niepozorna kobieta dała mu możliwość na ponowne „_życie"_.

Po pół roku oświadczył się wybrance, ku jej własnej radości jak i zgodzie, a także uldze przyjaciół. Pani Hudson płacząc z szczęścia, tuliła go przez dobre 10 minut, na co zmieszany John odparł jedynie delikatnym poklepywaniem po plecach, próbując uspokoić kobietę. Natomiast Greg zaciągnął go na siłę do pubu, gdzie upili się na wesoło, jak dzikie świnie. Do tej pory nie wiedzieli jak wrócili do domów, ale Watson czuł w tym ręce i kamery Mycrofta, szczególnie po sms'ie, który odkrył, kiedy to już nazajutrz względnie wyleczył się z kaca giganta, jakiego nie miał od czasów studenckich. Szara eminencja brytyjskiego rządu w krótkich słowach pogratulował szczęścia doktorowi i kazał na przyszłość bardziej rozważnie postępować z butelką whisky.

Jedynym wyjątkiem wśród cieszących się szczęściem Johna była Molly – owszem, pogratulowała mu osobiście, jednak widział i słyszał w jej postawie, głosie czy mimice twarzy, że nie jest do końca szczera - zza tej maski przebijał jakiś smutek i żal. Pomimo, że John bardzo wiele nauczył się od swojego zmarłego przyjaciela w kwestii dedukcji, nie potrafił zrozumieć skąd ta niechęć młodej patolog do jego związku z Mary. Z każdym jej spojrzeniem, skrzyżowanym z jego oczami, czuł się jakby zdradził kogoś. Po jej wyjściu zastanawiał się jeszcze nad tym, próbując połączyć jakieś fakty z tym, co skończyło się fiaskiem. Parę godzin później, nie pamiętał już nawet o sprawie, zatopiony wraz z narzeczoną w przygotowaniach do ślubu.

W niedługi czas po oświadczynach, odbył się mały, skromny ślub. Nie zapraszali zbyt wielu ludzi – od strony Johna w zasadzie byli tylko pani Hudson, Donovan wraz z Andersonem do pary, Greg, Molly z chłopakiem i ku zdumieniu samego Watsona Mycroft, którego zaprosił z grzeczności, lecz nie wierzył, żeby starszy Holmes miał zamiar w ogóle się pojawić. Drużbą został oczywiście Greg, który w głębi duszy czuł się źle, bo wiedział, że w pewnym sensie zastępuje jedynie Sherlocka – oczywistością było to, że gdyby zwariowany detektyw żył, to on by stał na jego miejscu.  
John wręcz promieniował szczęściem, gdy wymieniał obrączki z Mary.

Jednak szczęście jest złudne, a los przewrotny. Koło fortuny nigdy się nie zatrzymuje, możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wyciągniemy z pudełka naprawdę zły los. A jak wiemy, nadzieja jest matką głupców...

...

\- Słucham...? - John miał wrażenie jakby spadał. W bardzo głębokie czeluście piekła i na Boga, zastanawiał się co takiego zrobił w życiu, że los po raz kolejny go tak znienawidził.  
\- Doktorze wiem, że to ciężkie dla pana, ale wyniki nie kłamią. - lekarz westchnął i spojrzał współczująco na kolegę po fachu, spoglądając w międzyczasie przelotnie na pokryte zapiskami kartki z laboratorium - Rak mózgu. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że został w miarę szybko wykryty, daje to panu jeszcze jakieś szanse na wyleczenie... – mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do zszokowanego, cichego Johna, kładąc mu ostrożnie rękę na ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. - Musisz doktorze Watsonie wierzyć, że będzie dobrze, sam wiesz jak ważne jest nastawienie pacjenta do lecze... - John nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, gdyż zerwał się z fotela i po prostu wyszedł, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą, zostawiając zaskoczonego onkologa.  
Nie wiedział jeszcze, że to dopiero początek ciężkich chwil. W każdym mroku jednak czai się światło...

...

Mary odeszła zaraz po tym jak jej powiedział. Po prostu – gdy się obudził na drugi dzień, łóżko było puste, a w szafie nie było żadnych jej rzeczy. Ociężałym krokiem, kulejąc na nogę – _Pieprzone bóle psychosomatyczne... _\- zszedł do kuchni, znajdując coś na stole. Poczuł w sobie niesamowitą pustkę i przejmujący smutek. Mary jedyne co po sobie zostawiła, to kartkę z krótkim, obrzydliwie tchórzowskim „_Przepraszam_". Szarość go dopadła, zamieniając się w gęstą, smolistą ciemność, wciągającą go w swoje odmęty.

_Dość..._

Zgniótł kartkę w ręce, ciskając ją do kosza. Wydawał się spokojny, stojąc tak z opuszczoną głową ale kiedy uniósł ją w górę, jego oczy płonęły. W tych płomieniach, które gdyby mogły, zniszczyłyby cały Londyn, iskrzyła dzika i zwierzęca furia.

I tak oto z dobrego, spokojnego doktora w jednej chwili nie pozostało kompletnie nic.  
Bestia, która tkwiła w nim od śmierci Sherlocka, w końcu się wyswobodziła. Głodna i chętna zemsty. Gotowa do zadania bólu – czy to sobie czy komuś innemu.  
Z gardła wyrwało się mrożące krew w żyłach wycie człowieka żywcem obdzieranego z skóry. Potwór zerwał z palca doktora obrączkę, obdzierając brzegami skórę na palcu i cisnął ją przez cały dom.

A potem rozpętało się piekło...

...

Gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł na Baker Street 221B, to pomyślałby, że pomylił adresy. A następnie uciekł w popłochu.  
Dom od góry do dołu, został zdewastowany, wyglądając jak jedno z pól bitewnych, rodem z Afganistanu. Kuchnia zasłana była resztkami kubków, talerzy i misek, tworząc jakiś abstrakcyjny wzór. Nie zostały oszczędzone nawet Sherlockowe menzurki i próbówki, kurzące się w kartonie, w rogu pomieszczenia od 3 lat.  
Drzwiczki niektórych szafek trzymały się niepewnie na jednym zawiasie, którego wytrzymałość też zdawała się być wątpliwa.

Jednak to salon był w najgorszym stanie. Przewrócone fotele z naddartymi obiciami. Niektóre poduszki zostały rozprute jak jakiś denat w kostnicy, który miał nieszczęście dostać się w ręce Holmesa młodszego. Swoimi „bebechami" panoszyły się po całej długości pokoju wraz z wydartymi kartkami z książek. Nawet tapeta nie przeżyła w jednym kawałku – miejscami zwisała smętnie, zdarta całymi pasami z ściany.

A pośrodku tego wszystkiego klęczał John, a raczej skorupa człowieka, który tak się nazywał. To co było Watsonem właściwie zatrzasnęło się głęboko w jego własnej świadomości, pozostawiając w rękach Bestii naładowanego glocka, wraz z decyzją, co dalej.

Nie słyszał już nawoływań zaniepokojonego Grega i przerażonej Pani Hudson, która zaalarmowana rumorem wezwała Lestrade. W amoku zastawił drzwi kanapą, więc szanse na to, by ktoś mu przeszkodził, były więcej jak znikome.

Niespiesznie bawił się pistoletem, przerzucając go z ręki do ręki, gładząc lufę i mrucząc jak zadowolony kot, czując pod palcami przyjemną fakturę metalu. Czasami, jakby na próbę, przystawiał go do skroni, drapiąc delikatnie skórę głowy, by zaraz opuścić go znów, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie jak najdroższą kochankę, chichocząc szaleńczo.

Był tak zaabsorbowany tą czynnością, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wrzask przerażenia, a następnie krótką szamotaninę za drzwiami – drgnął dopiero w momencie, kiedy usłyszał niski, syczący baryton, rzucający obelgi pod adresem Grega. Twarz mu stężała. Coś mu mówiło, że tego głosu nie powinien już nigdy więcej słyszeć. Pomimo, że umysł pomału trzeźwiał z gniewu i szaleństwa, nie potrafił go jeszcze przypisać do jakiegoś konkretnego wspomnienia czy osoby.

Coś trzasnęło i w końcu kanapą wraz z drzwiami ustąpiły naporowi dwóch ciał, które z hukiem wylądowały na ziemi niedaleko Johna. Doktor ani drgnął z swojej pozycji na podłodze. Jeden przybyszów zerwał się od razu na nogi i doskoczył do doktora, wyrywając mu pistolet i odrzucając z wstrętem daleko od nich.  
A później były już tylko ciepłe dłonie, ujmujące twarz Watsona, unoszące ją w górę, odgarniające gorączkowo włosy i sprawdzające skaleczenia na policzku.  
\- John! JOHN! Cholera, ocknij się! - głos, _ten_ niski baryton, należący do twarzy z błękitnymi, lodowymi ślepiami, ponaglał go do czegoś. - Źrenice ma rozszerzone, kilka siniaków, zadrapania, wbite szkło w palce.. John, brałeś coś? John odpowiedz! Nie widzę jakiś większych urazów, może obite żebra tylko, sądząc po tym jak ostrożnie wciąga powietrze... ale nie rozumiem co się z nim dzieje! - Watson zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się o co chodzi temu dziwnemu stworzeniu i czemu zabrało mu jego „zabawkę".  
\- Sherlock... chyba trzeba wezwać pogotowie, to wygląda jak silny wstrząs psychiczny... Chryste, tu wygląda gorzej jak po wybuchu bomby! - zaklął Greg, zbierając się z ziemi.

I wtedy, na dźwięk tego imienia coś w głowie Johna kliknęło i wspomnienia wskoczyły na swoje właściwe miejsce, tym samym zamykając tymczasowo bestie, wewnątrz sponiewieranej duszy.  
John zamrugał, jakby niepewny tego, co chce zrobić, starając się wyostrzyć wzrok. Obraz pomału się oczyścił, pokazując osobę, która powinna być na cmentarzu. Pod pewnym czarnym nagrobkiem. Tymczasem wpatrywała się w niego, niczym wychudła mara, gorączkowo wołając go, błądząc rękami po jego ciele, sprawdzając stan zdrowia Watsona. Gdyby doktor był w lepszym stanie, wyłapałby w głosie osobnika pierwsze nuty strachu i paniki.

Tyle, że John miał właśnie załamanie nerwowe i balansował na skraju szaleństwa.

Ospale uniósł prawą dłoń, która o dziwo nawet nie drgnęła. Na wpół tylko świadom co robi, oparł niespiesznie same opuszki palców na mlecznobiałych policzkach, dokonując tym samym wyczynu niemożliwego - po raz to pierwszy w życiu, ktoś zmusił czymś tak prostym Sherlocka, żeby w pół zdania zamarł, otwierając szeroko zdziwione oczy, niczym dziecko, a następnie z głuchym klapnięciem zamknął usta, obserwując poczynania doktora.

John chwilę obserwował to dziwne zjawisko, przechylając głowę na bok. To co nastąpiło później, wprawiło wszystkich obecnych w osłupienie, nawet socjopatycznego detektywa.  
\- Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, widzę duchy - John Watson wybuchł szaleńczym śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Sherlockowi w tym momencie kojarzył się z tylko jedną osobą – Jimem Moriartim. Czuł jak opanowanie ucieka z niego, a włosy w przerażeniu stają mu dęba na karku. Cholera, co on sobie myślał zostawiając tak współlokatora i najlepszego przyjaciela?! _No właśnie, myślałem, tylko że logicznie. W przypadku Johna wszystko co logiczne zawodzi... - _pomyślał gorzko Sherlock.  
\- John... - urwał, widząc jak przyjaciel przerywa śmiech i patrzy na niego wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści.  
\- Milcz duchu i wynoś się z mojego umysłu pod swój czarny nagrobek, tam gdzie Twoje miejsce jest teraz! – wysyczał doktor przez zęby, strącając dłonie z swojej twarzy, starając się podnieść na równe nogi.

I to był błąd.

Niewdzięczne mięśnie akurat teraz odmówiły posłuszeństwa i opadł znów w dół, a umysł spowiła czarna mgła, wrzucając go w błogosławiony stan nieświadomości. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości, poczuł jak ktoś go łapie w ramiona. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zatapiając się w znajomym zapachu wody po goleniu. _Ten duch pachnie nawet jak Sherlock... – _przemknęło mu przez myśl niewyraźnie i odpłynął do reszty, zwisając bezwładnie w ramionach całkiem żywego, wbrew jego myślą, przyjaciela.

* * *

Wracam po długim czasie nieobecności, pisane w zasadzie dziś, w przypływie jakiejś dzikiej weny. Nie wiem ile będzie rozdziałów, na pewno z 3, wyjdzie w praniu ;d Bety ni ma i nie będzie, więc z góry przepraszam za błędy wszelkie, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem :(


	2. Widmowy wiatr z południa

Dochodziła po mału 9 wieczorem. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna siedział na swoim łóżku, oparty wygodnie o stos poduszek, ułożonych na wezgłowiu. Analizował tekst przed sobą, porównując go z wynikami badań lekarskich. Jedną dłonią podtrzymywał sobie papiery, a druga spoczywała łagodnie na włosach śpiącego obok, zawiniętego w kołdrę, drugiego mężczyzny o piaskowych włosach. Co jakiś czas dłoń zsuwała się na szyję Johna, mierząc mu ostrożnie puls, by zaraz pogładzić delikatnie zmierzwione pasma. Kiedy wcześniej mu się przyglądał, zauważył jak bardzo zmienił się doktor przez te 3 lata jego nieobecności – we włosach było widać kilka białych kosmyków, twarz wyraźnie poszarzała, a pod oczy zawitały głębokie, fioletowe cienie, wraz z armią zmarszczek. Kiedy niósł go do pokoju, zwrócił też uwagę na wystające żebra, wbijające mu się w ramię, kiedy go obejmował i niską wagę Johna. Ogólnie Watson wyglądał jak osoba na skraju wyczerpania – zarówno fizyczne i psychicznie. I to się detektywowi bardzo nie podobało.

Zaskakiwał go również fakt, że jego sypialnia była wyraźnie posprzątana i w stanie nie zmienionym praktycznie sprzed 3 lat. Tak jakby John nie mógł się z tą resztką wrażenia, że Sherlock zaraz wróci do siebie, do ich domu. Jak gdyby nic. Podczas sprzątania salonu i kuchni odkrył również inne swoje rzeczy - próbówki, co prawda zbite, ale jednak przeleżały w kuchni tyle lat. Skrzypce, skrzętnie ukryte na szafce wraz z czaszką, nie ucierpiały podczas demolowania salonu, co więcej, wyglądało jakby John mimo wszystko celowo je ominął. Gdy dokładniej im się przyjrzał, zauważył ślady regularnego czyszczenia tych przedmiotów z kurzu. Poczuł wówczas jakieś niezidentyfikowane ukłucie, w okolicy serca, którego przyczyny nie tyle nie umiał, co nie chciał zrozumieć.  
_  
Jeszcze nie chciał. _

Sherlock westchnął i odłożył na szafkę książkę, pokrytą notabene i tak już różnymi papierami. Wolumin, który obszernie zajmował się tematem raka mózgu, kazał sobie przywieźć Mycroft'owi. O dziwo starszy z Holmesów spełnił prośbę bardzo szybko, przywożąc do tego osobiście nie tylko kilka pozycji o chorobie doktora, jak i zaopatrzenie do kuchni oraz ogólnie domu– szczególnie naczynia, które w ferworze szału John „wybił" co do jednego.

Mycroft wtedy chwilę stał w progu, prowadząc cichą rozmowę z Sherlockiem, która ku zdumieniu ich obydwóch była pozbawiona dawnych docinków i sarkazmu. Jedynie co w ich słowach pobrzmiewało, to zmęczenie. Minęły w zasadzie 3 lata, odkąd stali twarzą w twarz.  
Kiedy już szara eminencja rządu brytyjskiego miała wychodzić, młodszy Holmes chwycił brata za ramię, zatrzymując na chwilę, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co niebezpiecznie brzmiało jak „Dziękuję". Mycroft uniósł brwi w wyrazie pełnego zdumienia. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał z ust swojego brata szczerych podziękowań, bo sarkastyczno - ironiczne nie raz się zdarzały.  
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważył się odezwać – Co z doktorem Watsonem? - mruknął cicho, miętosząc w dłoniach drewnianą rączkę parasola, czując się trochę niezręcznie z tym pytaniem.  
-Nadal śpi. Nie wygląda też dobrze – odparł, wzdychając cicho Sherlock, odwracając zaniepokojony wzrok na chwilę w stronę schodów na piętro.  
Starszy Holmes skinął głową w geście pożegnania i wyszedł, zostawiając Sherlocka sam na sam z wyzwaniem, jakie nadejdzie, kiedy John się wybudzi.

Doktor poruszył się gwałtownie pod ręką Sherlocka, na co ten drugi poderwał się, wyrwany z drzemki. Kiedy odłożył książkę uznał, że po prostu poczuwa przy doktorze całą noc. Musiał najwyraźniej przysnąć w końcu, bo zegar wskazywał już 1:15 w nocy, a kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał czas była 22:56. Przetarł oczy i przyjrzał się Johnowi, marszcząc brwi nad błękitnymi ślepiami.  
Twarz Watsona była wykrzywiona w upiornym wyrazie przerażenia, a dłonie konwulsyjnie zostały zaciśnięte na poduszce.  
\- John...? - detektyw potrząsnął lekko ramieniem doktora, wisząc nad nim wręcz, lecz nie udało mu się tym wyrwać przyjaciela z koszmaru.

Watson biegł przez spalone słońcem, piaszczyste pola Afganistanu. Pot mu spływał ciurkiem po twarzy, ginąc gdzieś pod kołnierzem munduru wojskowego. Dłonie kurczowo trzymały karabin w ręce, a w kaburze przy udzie, miał jeszcze pistolet i nóż, gdyby zaszła potrzeba walki bezpośredniej z przeciwnikiem, depczącym im po piętach.

No właśnie. _Im._ Przed nim biegł Sherlock. Cholera. Tylko co tu robił Holmes?! I to Holmes w mundurze wojskowym, takim jak ten Johna, do tego z snajperką przewieszoną na pasku przez ramię, rozglądający się co chwilę, czy wróg nie nadchodzi z innej strony.  
Ale doktor nie miał dużo czasu, żeby zastanawiać się, co tu do jasnej anielki się dzieje, bo Sherlock gwałtownie skręcił w bok, wskakując za występ skalny na ziemi, a gdzie dokładnie chwilę później wbił się pocisk z karabinu. John odskoczył też, unikając całej serii. Dysząc głośno, oparł się o rozgrzaną skałę. Jego wzrok skierował się na przyjaciela – Ilu? - spytał, kiedy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech.  
\- Czterech, jeden na płaskowyżu, to ten co strzelał przed chwilą, około 100 metrów od nas ale nie zaryzykuje teraz wyjścia bez wsparcia, trzech pozostałych natomiast prowadzi pościg, mają jednak większą stratę, jakieś 700 metrów. Mamy dwie opcje – próbować się przebić do wąwozu, albo zostać tu i próbować ich wybić zza tej skały. - zreferował mu pospiesznie Sherlock-żołnierz, ustawiając snajperkę i uśmiechając się tym swoim maniakalnym wyszczerzem do Johna, który odpowiedział mu w zasadzie tym samym. - Cóż, żaden z nas nie chce już uciekać, prawda John? - coś w wzroku Holmesa mówiło mu, że te słowa miały więcej jak tylko jedno znaczenie. Te błękitne oczy przeszywały go na wskroś w tak przyjemny sposób, że John poczuł dreszcze, pełznące po skórze na karku. Po chwili ślepia odwróciły swoje spojrzenie od doktora i skupiły się na miejscu skąd przyszli. On też ułożył się z bronią, czujnie oczekując przybycia wroga.

Napastnicy w końcu ich dogonili. Johnowi udało się dwóch zdjąć, zanim podeszli na tyle blisko, by ich dostrzec. Trzeci niestety przebił się przez ostrzał i rzucił za skałę, starając się od razu wyrwać snajperkę Sherlockowi. Holmesowi dopiero po dłuższej chwili szamotaniny, udało się ustawić broń pod takim kątem i szarpnąć, by wróg został uderzony z kolby w splot słoneczny. Poszkodowany, runął na plecy do tyłu.

Niestety nie był to cios na tyle mocny, żeby ogłuszyć.

John widział w zwolnionym tempie, siedząc kompletnie sparaliżowany, jak strącony przeciwnik już po sekundzie podrywa się na równe nogi. Widział błysk metalu wyciąganego noża, który następnie zagłębił się w brzuchu Sherlocka po sama rękojeść, wyrywając z jego gardła okrzyk zaskoczenia i bólu.  
Dopiero ten okrzyk przyjaciela sprawił, że Watson rzucił się do przodu z warkotem niezwykle rozjuszonego i dzikiego zwierzęcia, z wyciągniętym glockiem w ręce.  
Rozległ się huk. Napastnik, który ranił Sherlocka, padł jak kłoda, powalony idealnym strzałem między oczy. Jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się trupowi z sporą dozą nienawiści, po czym przypadł do ciała przyjaciela, majstrując pospiesznie przy zapięciu munduru. Przerażała go ilość krwi, która zdążyła już pokryć ubranie Holmesa. _John, weź się w garść, jesteś pieprzonym lekarzem w końcu!_ \- zbeształ się w myślach.  
\- Jooohn... - Sherlock-żołnierz jęknął cicho, i to cholernie stanowczo za słabym głosem, co Watsonowi się bardzo nie podobało. Sherlock, nawet ranny, nigdy nie dawał po sobie poznać słabości.  
\- Zamknij się Sherlock i nic nie mów! - warknął doktor, starając się w dalszym ciągu wyłuskać z umundurowania ciemnowłosego. Zirytowany, wziął w końcu nóż i najzwyczajniej w świecie rozciął miejsce wokół rozrastającej się plamy krwi. Spojrzał na wkłucie, badając je ostrożnie dłońmi i zachłysnął się powietrzem, zamierając w miejscu. Dłonie Sherlocka delikatnie opadły na jego palce. Buchająca krew z rany była niemalże czarna, zapewne broń uszkodziła wątrobę. Było źle. Nie. _Było tragicznie._  
\- John, jesteśmy zbyt daleko od bazy... - wymamrotał cicho detektyw – Nie ma sensu, uciekaj. - niebieskie ślepia ledwo było widać spod opuszczonych do połowy powiek.  
\- Chyba żartujesz, bez Ciebie nie ruszam się stąd idioto. - warknął John, starając się nie myśleć, że tak naprawdę Sherlock ma rację. _On umrze. - _przemknęło przez myśl doktora, który zacisnął zęby, pochylając w dół głowę, żeby tylko przyjaciel nie widział wyrazu pełnego przerażenia na jego twarzy.

Ale to był Sherlock. On zawsze wiedział wszystko.

John niemal podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy na jego głowę opadła chłodna dłoń, o długich palcach pianisty. Palce ostrożnie, i jakby z wysiłkiem, wplotły się w spalone słońcem włosy doktora, korzystając z okazji, że hełm poleciał gdzieś w bok, w trakcie szarpaniny.  
Poderwał głowę, patrząc w zmrużone oczy Holmesa młodszego. Kąciki ust rannego uniosły się w najbardziej delikatnym i przyjemnym uśmiechu, jaki kiedykolwiek Watson mógł zauważyć u ciemnowłosego detektywa. Uchylił usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, więc wydał z siebie jedynie coś pomiędzy piskiem, a westchnieniem ranionego mocno stworzenia.  
Sherlock z trudem nabrał powietrza i wymamrotał coś, co sprawiło, że serce doktora najpierw zamarło, a potem chciało niemal wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej – _Mój_ drogi żołnie... - ranny urwał w trakcie słowa, zamykając oczy, a ręka powoli zsunęła się z głowy doktora, lądując z cichym pacnięciem na ziemi, już się więcej nie poruszając.  
\- Sherlock... SHERLOCK! - zrozpaczony wrzask rozniósł się echem przez całe pustkowie. A potem doktor poczuł silne szarpnięcie za ramię...

….i zobaczy zaniepokojonego detektywa, wiszącego tuż nad jego twarzą, ciągnącego go za ramię jedną ręką, a drugą klepiącego go po twarzy. Sherlock był widocznie zaniepokojony, co rzadko kiedy się zdarzało. - Krzyczałeś moje imię, co Ci się śniło John? - nadal się nie odsunął od doktora, który oddychał szybko i nieregularnie, jak po długim maratonie, nie mogąc wydusić choćby słowa. Zamiast tego rzucił się do przodu, łapiąc Sherlocka w niedźwiedzi uścisk, zaskakując tym samym siebie samego. - Af...afganistan... Ty też tam byłeś... Nóż.. Wątrąba... Nic nie mogłem zrobić! ….tyle krwi... - wyrzucał z siebie zduszonym głosem słowa podczas, gdy detektyw objął go niepewnie również, sztywniejąc pod tym dotykiem. John wydawał się na wpół przytomny z strachu, jakby jeszcze nie do końca wierzył, że tamto było tylko snem, z którego już się obudził na szczęście.  
\- John, to był sen. - mruknął koło jego ucha niski baryton, a ciemnowłosa, kręta głowa, oparła się o bark Johna z westchnieniem. Sherlock jakoś specjalnie nie przepadał za dotykiem, ale dla swojego doktora zrobił wyjątek, pozwalając się obejmować bez jakichkolwiek protestów. - Wytwór Twojego umysłu, zapewne wywołany przez traumę z wczoraj.  
John wsłuchiwał się w słowa Holmesa, zastanawiając się o czym on do cholery jasnej mówi, jaka trauma...

I wtedy olśnienie spłynęło na Watsona, niczym wiadro lodowatej wody. Odskoczył od Sherlocka niczym oparzony, odpychając go od siebie z taką siłą, że ten zdążył tylko sapnąć zaskoczony, zanim runął jak kłoda na podłogę, koło łóżka. Z jękiem podniósł się do siadu, masując obolałe plecy, patrząc urażonym wzrokiem na doktora, który był blady jak ściana i widocznie skonfundowany.  
\- Skąd... - zaczął jasnowłosy, ale przerwano mu już na początku wypowiedzi.  
\- Jeżeli masz zamiar znów mówić te idiotyzmy, na temat mojego egzystowania na świecie, jako zjawa, która Cię nęka, to sobie naprawdę daruj John. - prychnął Sherlock, taksując wzrokiem doktora – Nie jestem ani przeźroczysty, ani bezcielesny, jak to zazwyczaj zwykli ludzie, opisują w swoich śmiesznych „bajeczkach", te nieistniejące istoty z innego świata! Dla Twojej wiadomości czuję się bardzo materialny i BARDZO żywy... E... John? Co robisz z tą książką... Hej! JOHN! Uhhh! - tomiszcze, które wcześniej studiował Sherlock, poleciało w stronę detektywa, który w ostatniej sekundzie zasłonił twarz przed ciężkim obiektem. Gdyby książka uderzyła go bez amortyzacji, w postaci przedramienia, więcej jak pewne, że złamała by jego nos, a tak to skończyło się jedynie na posiniaczonych kończynach.  
Natomiast doktor z niesamowitą zwinnością i siłą, jak na osobę tak źle wyglądającą, zeskoczył z łóżka. Jednym susem doskoczył do Sherlocka, przygważdzając go bezpardonowo do podłogi.  
\- TY! TY CHOLERNY DUPKU! - pierwszy zamach udało się sparować Holmesowi, ale drugi uderzył go na tyle silnie w szczękę, że przed oczami pojawiły mu się miliony małych, kolorowych punkcików, a ból promieniującą rozszedł się po całej twarzy i szyi. Nie był do końca pewny, czy John właśnie nie złamał mu, dość widowiskowo, szczęki.

Watson zawisł nad nim, trzymając pięść na wysokości, gotową do kolejnego ciosu. Drugą rękę natomiast wykorzystał do zakleszczenia się, w żelaznym uścisku, na kołnierzyku podkoszulka.  
\- Jak?! Powiedz mi do cholery, przeklęty egoisto, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! - doktor cedził słowa, zawierając w nich niesamowitą ilość jadu i gniewu, jak na tak spokojnego człowieka, jakim był. Zbyt czuł się zdradzony i upokorzony przez wszystkich, a teraz już w szczególności przez swojego najlepszego, nie martwego jednak, przyjaciela. Trzy lata smutku. Trzy lata wyrzutów, że nic nie zrobił. A teraz ten cholerny egoista wraca jak gdyby nic, z tymi swoimi zadufanymi wywodami.

Sherlock opuścił dłonie, widząc jak John zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź mimo, że wewnątrz aż wrzał z nienawiści i goryczy. Jedną rękę położył ostrożnie, na zaciśniętych wokół kołnierzyka T-shirta palcach, pewnie spoglądając w oczy doktora, który na ten gest wyraźnie ostudził swój temperament. Uniesiona pięść została ułożona, w celu podparcia się, koło głowy Holmesa, a ta, na podkoszulku, powoli się rozluźniła, spoczywając jednak nadal pod ręką detektywa.

Ciemnowłosy powoli wypuścił z siebie powietrze. Johnowi, jak nikomu innemu na tym świecie, należała się prawda. I Sherlock, choć niechętny do zwierzania się i wyciągania tego wszystkiego na nowo, nie mógł odmówić prawdy Watsonowi. Zebrał w sobie siły i wbił spojrzenie błękitnych oczu w pochmurne tęczówki przed nim. Zabłysło w nich coś miękkiego, coś strasznie niesherlockowego, na co John, pomimo gniewu i złości, otworzył szeroko oczy. Ten widok bardzo mu przypominał spojrzenie Sherlocka-żołnierza z snu. W umyśle odbiły się echem słowa „_Mój drogi żołnierzu"_.

A Sherlock zaczął cicho opowiadać ostatnie trzy lata bez Johna. Wszystko. Od suchych faktów, po nawet niektóre emocje, które był w stanie jako tako opisać, aczkolwiek nie bez problemów i oporów, jak przystało na socjopatycznego detektywa.

A John słuchał. A w środku jego serca dojrzewało jakieś niezidentyfikowane jeszcze uczucie.

Uczucie do Sherlocka.

* * *

Dzika wena nie opuszcza, rozdział w zasadzie napisany w dwie godziny dla rozrywki i oderwania się od prac zaliczeniowych z informatyki :D

Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarze! Byłam kompletnie zaskoczona, że komuś spodobało się to, co piszę!

I szczęśliwego Nowego Roku życzę wszystkim :D


	3. Odwrócone role

Siedzieli wciąż na ziemi, John okrakiem na brzuchu Sherlocka, a ten drugi rozparty na podłodze - tak jak skończyła się ich bójka.  
\- Moriarti zaplanował sobie dość zmyślnie to wszystko. Miał waszą trójkę na muszce - Ciebie, panią Hudson, a nawet Grega... - detektyw wyrzucał z siebie szybko słowa. - Kiedy popełnił samobójstwo, nie było odwrotu- nikogo, kto by odwołał jego rozkazy. Mycroft... Mycroft zdąrzył jednak wyśledzić jego zamiary na tyle, że mieliśmy czas jeszcze cokolwiek z tym zrobić, żebym nie musiał się NAPRAWDĘ zabić. - na twarzy Sherlocka pokazał się straszny grymas, a ręka przebiegła po włosach, odgarniając niesforne loki z oczu. - John. zrozum... na wolności była cała siatka Moriartiego, nie mogłem od tak po prostu wrócić do żywych, dopóki się nie upewnię, że nic nie zagraża wam. Moriarti, nawet po swojej śmierci był... groźny. - Sherlock niemal wypluł to ostatnie słowo z odrazą, jakby jego własna, ukochana "gra", dała mu się poważnie we znaki.  
\- Jakim cudem przeżyłeś upadek..? Widziałem Twoje zwłoki. - wyszeptał John, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie, które zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć.  
Młody Holmes westchnął cierpiętniczo. Watson, kiedy chciał, bywał uparty i dociekliwy. - Wtedy, ja... naprawdę skoczyłem i... – tu się zaciął, a po jego twarzy przebiegł cień frustracji.  
\- I? - John nie odpuścił mu, więc prychnął, w końcu odwracając wzrok od doktora.  
\- I naprawdę się wtedy... - wstrzymał oddech na chwilę, zbierając sie w sobie - ...obawiałem, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Skok i tak skończył się dla mnie pobytem tygodniowym w prywatnych kwaterach Mycrofta, co było znacznie gorsze od tych obrażeń. Wylądowałem na przejeżdzającej śmieciarce, mimo to, kilka żeber połamałem.  
\- A ciało? - wokól oczu Johna pojawiło się jeszcze więcej zmarszczek. Sherlock machnął ręką wokół swojej twarzy. - Mój braciszek odwalił tu całkiem niezłą robotę, charakteryzując ciało Moriartiego na mnie. Ekhm... Jaaaawn... Możesz zejść ze mnie? Ścierpłem! - jęknął w końcu detektyw, dźgając doktora w pierś. Może i wychudł, ale dalej swoje ważył, bo Sherlock wolał nie przyjmować do wiadomości, że ta pozycja niepokoi go z całkiem innej strony. – Możemy dokończyć naszą dyskusję w bardziej cywilizowanych warunkach? Na przykład w kuchni? - doktor dopiero teraz się zorientował w jak dziwnej pozcji siedzi na swoim, jednak żyjącym i całkiem materialnym, przyjacielu. Poderwał się w górę, zarumieniony i speszony. W miarę opowieści Sherlocka jego gniew po mału zelżał, co nie znaczyło, że całkowicie zniknął. Zajmie mu dużo czasu, zanim znów zaufa młodszemu Holmesowi. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, pomagając mu wstać z podłogi – Niech Ci będzie... - kiedy tylko Sherlock wstał, puścił jego rękę, obrócił się na pięcie i na boso powędrował powoli do kuchni, kulejąc na nogę, co jakiś czas podpierając się ściany. Zaraz za nim, niczym jego wierny cień, tuptał detektyw.

John spodziewał się, że po jego wczorajszym wybuchu, zastanie na dole pobojowisko. Został jednak miło i mocno zaskoczony, a kiedy spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, ten machnął zbywająco ręką, mrucząc pod nosem „Mycroft". No tak, to pewnie on ściągnął z „zaświatów" swojego młodszego braciszka, a potem ekipę sprzątająca do pobojowiski i zapewne medyczną dla niego, sądząc po jakości opatrunków na dłoniach i twarzy, które dopiero teraz zauważył.

Ustał w progu kuchni. Po porcelanie i szkle nie było ani śladu, ale za to na stole stały paczki z nową zastawą stołową, szklankami, kubkami i tego typu rzeczami. Sherlock podszedł do paczek, przestawiając je na inne blaty kuchenne. Następnie wyciągnął z zlewu już tę część, która zdawała się być wcześniej pomyta, ustawiając na stole dwie miski i dwa kubki na herbatę, by zaraz zawrócić do zlewu, w celu napełnienia czajnika wodą. Gdy już wykonał tą czynność, włączył gaz i ustawił metalowy korpus na palniku.

John patrzył na tą krzątaninę z pewną dozą zaskoczenia oraz niedowierzania. Nigdy nie widział w zasadzie, aby detektyw robił coś w kuchni, uznawał te rzeczy, za zbyt trywialne i zbędne. To była zawsze niezmiennie działka Watsona. Aż do tej chwili.

Jasnowłosy powoli dokuśtykał do stołka i klapnął na niego bezpardonowo, prostując bolącą nogę, widząc jak teraz mlodszy Holmes zmaga się z kolejnym palnikiem, na którym to tkwił garnek z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną zawartością, co trochę Johna niepokoiło- do spółki z miskami na stole.

Natomiast Sherlock cały czas kręcił się między szafkami, a zlewem, wyciagając miód, łyżeczki, torebki z herbatą, mieszając nawet zawartość garnka chochlą, po czym Watson domyślił się, że w środku musiała być jakaś zupa.  
\- Sherlock, co Cię napadło, nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś cokolwiek tknął w kuchni. - zapytany tylko prychnął, wrzucił torebki z herbatą do kubków i zalał gotującą się wodą. Odstawiwszy czajnik, na wyłączony już palnik, odkręcił słoik z miodem, wrzucając każdemu do kubka porządną porcję miodu. Lekarzowi o mało nie wyszły oczy z orbit. Zawsze to on ganiał za Sherlockiem, wrzucając mu przy każdej okazji miód do napoju, mając nadzieję na przemycenie trochę kalorii _"mięsu"_ jaśnie pana detektywa. A teraz ten patrzył na niego spode łba, jakby to wszystko było jego winą, całe to zamieszanie herbatowe, które odbywało się w kuchni.  
\- Nie umiem już pić herbaty bez miodu... - burnął ledwo słyszalnie Sherlock, odwracając się szybko na pięcie, w stronę garnuszka, na co do wybałuszonych oczu Johna, doszła też szczęka która, kiedy opadła, musiała zaszorować aż gdzieś o piwnicę pani Hudson.

_Wszyscy święci i diabły piekielne! Oto nadszedł czas, że Sherlock rzuca takie proste wyznania. Jeszcze brakuje Mycrofta tańczącego makarenę przed pałacem Buckingham!_

\- To nie wyznanie, to stwierdzenie faktu. - rzucił z prychnięciem Holmes, udawadniając po raz kolejny Johnowi swoje zdolności telepatyczne. - A teraz podasz mi tę miskę nareszcie? - dopiero teraz Watson spostrzegł, że Sherlock stoi z wyciągniętą w jego stronę ręką, oczekując podania mu miseczki, stojącej przed doktorem, który niepewnie podniósł naczynie, jakby miał pewne obawy, że go ugryzie i podał socjopatycznemu geniuszowi. Czarnowłosy podniósł przykrywkę, odkładając ją na blat i zaczął nabierać porządne porcje gęstej, warzywnej zupy, przelewając ją wprawnie do miski, az uznał że wystarczy. Chwilę później przed Johnem stała całkiem apetycznie pachnąca strawa, bardzo przypominająca jego własny przepis. Zamieszał powoli łyżką ciecz, wciśniętą mu do ręki z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem przez detektywa, jakby w obawie, że zaraz zobaczy gałki oczne, wypływające z warzywnych odmętów.

Poderwał głowę, gdy usłyszał szczęk metalu, wtedy pojawił się kolejny powód do zdumienia – mianowicie ten Sherlock Holmes, cholerny genialny detektyw, a przy okazji niegdysiejsza zmora przy stole doktora Johna Watsona, sam! Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, usiadł z nalaną na drugi talerz mniejszą porcją zupy, ale jednak z jakimkolwiek jedzeniem i zaczął powoli siorbać.  
John zamarł z łyżką, w pół drogi do ust i obserwował w niemym szoku detektywa, aż ten zirytowany fuknął – Jedz już, a nie robisz minę jak śnięta ryba w Tamizie! - gdyby ktoś teraz patrzył na tych dwóch, przez pryzmat dawnych lat i tych obecnych chwil, odniósłby nie miałe wrażenie, że stało się coś dziwnego, a Sherlock z Johnem zamienili się miejscami z swoimi zachowaniami.  
Watson, jakby trochę już w mniejszym szoku, w końcu zapakował łyżkę do ust. Kiedy smak rozszedł się po jego kubkach smakowych łagodną falą, mruknął zadowolony. Zupa była prosta ale całkiem smaczna.  
\- Dobre. Podobne do tej, co ja Ci zawsze gotowałem. Pani Hudson zrobiła? - Sherlock pokręcił głową przecząco, wyglądając trochę na urażonego słowami byłego żołnierza. Watson nie rozumiał tylko za bardzo czemu tak jest. - To skąd ją masz Sherlock? - zdziwił się John. Jak nie pani Hudson, to kto?  
\- Kiedy spałeś, a ekipa sprzątająca Mycrofta już się wyniosła na szczęście, przywiózł mi parę rzeczy które potrzebowałem pilnie. Anthea przywiozła też zakupy spożywcze. Jak poszli, zacząłem się nudzić, a pomyślałem, że to Ci się przyda. – wskazał na talerz – Gotowanie prawie się nie różni od chemii, dodałem tylko inne przyprawy, bo tych, co ty używałeś nie było... z czego się śmiejesz?! - Sherlock warknął na zanoszącego się histerycznym śmiechem Johna.  
\- Po... - i Watson zaniósł się kolejną salwą śmiechu, zwiekszając tylko irytację przyjaciela. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął od nowa mówić. W głębi ducha Holmes cieszył się, że towarzysz znów się śmieje jak kiedyś. - Podmienili Cię Sherlock? Ty i gotowanie? To jest wręcz absurdalne!  
\- Ha ha ha, tak jak Twoje zamiłowanie do telewizyjnych turniejów John. Nigdy nie gotowałem, bo to czynność dla mnie zbędna poświęcania jej uwagi, informacje zaśmiecające tylko mój umysł. - powiedział spokojnie detektyw, stukając palcem w skroń, by po chwili dodać bardzo cichym i ledwosłyszalny głosem, który udało się ledwo wychwycić Johnowi – Chyba, że chodzi o Ciebie... - po czym wstał, biorąc zupę, i wychodząc z nią do salonu pospiesznym, sztywnym krokiem.

John wpatrywał się długo jeszcze w drzwi.  
C_zy właśnie Sherlock mi w pewnym sensie wyznał, że jestem dla niego w jakiś sposób ważny...? _  
John miał coraz większe wrażenie, że świat chce mu wyciąć kawał roku. Mętlik w głowie robił się coraz większy tylko, a detektyw wcale nie pomagał swoim nadspodziewnie dziwnym i nietypowym zachowaniem.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, wstając z swojego miejsca. Sam nie będzie jadł, to się nigdy nie zmieniło, posiłki spożywane w samotności były najgorsze. Więc potuptał do salonu, ostrożnie stapając, gdzie już zakwaterował się Sherlock na połowie kanapy, siorbiąc dalej swoją zupę, skupiony podejrzanie mocno na lecącycm w tv Doktorze Who. Watson nic nie powiedział, tylko odstawił miskę na blat stołu, stojącego jak dawniej, przed kanapą i wykonał jeszcze jedną rundkę, tym razem po herbaty, które zrobił dla nich detektyw.

O dziwo nie opadł, jak kiedyś, na swój fotel, tylko obok przyjaciela na kanapę, moszcząc się wygodnie w stosie pozostałych poduszek i zawijając się w ciepły pled, więc wyglądało to z tyłu tak, jakby dwóch Sherlocków egzystowało na kanapie. Gdyby Mycroft teraz wszedł, z pewnością wyszedł by jeszcze szybciej - za traumą życiową.  
Ten właściwy Holmes spojrzał przelotnie na Johna, uniosłwszy brew i prychający cicho śmiechem w swój talerz zupy.  
\- Odczep się Sherlock – mruknął wbrew pozorą przyjaznym głosem John, wywołując delikatne drgnięcie ust przyjaciela, dając cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Sherlock sam z własnej woli zaczął dokańczać swoją relację. Mowił o tym jak ciągle musiał się przemieszczać, żeby sojusznicy Moriartiego go nie wykryli, jak trafił do więzienia na Syberii, skąd go ledwo Mycroft wyciągnął, do tego na wpół żywego, jak często musiał spać pod mostem czy w kanałach, ukrywając się wśród swojej sieci bezdomnych. Opowiadał też, jak co jakiś czas wracał do Londynu, pod przebraniem, żeby choćby na krótka chwilę zobaczyć jak się ma John.  
\- Często przechodziłeś koło mnie, ale nie rozpoznawałeś. A ja nie mogłem jeszcze wrócić, zadanie nie było skończone i każdy kontakt z wami, mógł się stać śmiertelny dla wszystkich. Nawet z Mycroftem komunikowałem się jedynie przez zabezpieczoną sieć. Ja... widziałem jak przychodziłeś na mój grób. - powiedział sfrustrowanym głosem Sherlock, na chwilę odbierając oddech Johnowi tym widokiem – Przepraszam John – Te słowa, powiedziane zostały bardzo szybko, że aż ledwo zrozumiałe, mimo to biła z nich taka szczerość i smutek, że John aż zachłysnął się powietrzem z wrażenia.

Oto miał przed sobą coś, czego nikt inny prawdopobnie nie miał okazji oglądać – wywnętrzonego Sherlocka, zagubionego w ludzkich odczuciach swojego umysłu, wyraźnie źle czującego się z tym faktem. Był też w pewnym sensie zły i przerażony jak małe dziecko, że komuś pozwolił zobaczyć tą część siebie, której nawet nie rozumiał, której nie chciał zrozumieć. Jednak przemógł się i zrobił to dla Johna. Cały gniew i żal do geniusza dedukcji, uleciał z Watsona w jednej chwili, niczym z przekłutego balonu. Uczucie, które czuł po śmierci i podczas powrotu Sherlocka teraz, pomału zaczynało nabierać formy.

I kiedy Sherlock znów spojrzał w jego oczy, wiedział, że cos się zmieniło na zawsze. Ciepła iskra błysnęła w lodowo-niebieskim spojrzeniu młodego Holmesa, a w głowie Johna rozległ się szept jego podświadomości, stając się coraz to głośniejszy wraz z kolejnymi słowami.  
_  
Jeśli teraz znów udasz przed samym sobą, że to tylko przyjaźń, możesz nie dostać już kolejnej szansy na wyznanie. I będziesz tego żałował jak wtedy, kiedy on umarł..._

Gorączkowy szept powtarzał to zdanie jak mantrę, a on... już wiedział, że to _prawda_.  
I nie myśląc już więcej, odstawił pustą miskę na stół, a następnie zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego dla siebie – objął Sherlocka, przyciagając go w swój niedźwiedzi uścisk, kryjąc speszoną twarz w krętych, ciemnych włosach. _No to moja heretyckość poszła w diabły..._ \- pomyślał bezwładnie, całując ostrożnie czubek głowy mężczyzny. Detektyw nawet się nie opierał, tylko z westchnieniem ulgi odwzajemnił, ku zdumieniu Johna uścisk, wtykając nos głęboko w wełniany sweter.  
\- Jesteśmy głupcami, Sherlock. -zaśmiał się pod nosem John, pocierając policzkiem loki. - Cholernie wielkimi głupcami. - Sherlock prychnął w odpowiedzi „Mów za siebie".

Chwilę później niespokojnie poruszył się w ramionach byłego żołnierza, układając pod innym kątem głowę i robiąc coś, od czego doktorowi zakręciło się aż z wrażenia. Oto ta niedotykalska, socjopatyczna bestia, wzięła i przelotnie pocałowała w kącik ust swojego do niedawna całkiem prawie heretyckiego przyjaciela, którego ta teza właśnie opuszczała w zastraszającym tempie. To muśnięcie też sprawiło, że John przestał mieć jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że źle zinterpretował zarówno to co czuł do Sherlocka, jak i zachowania tego drugiego.  
Zebrał więc całą odwagę, jaka pozostała w nim i pod bacznym spojrzeniem Holmesa schylił się powoli do jego ust, prawie je już muskając, swoimi spierzchniętymi wargami,...

... kiedy rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz za nim krzyk Lestrada "SHERLOCK!". Zamarli, odwracając spojrzenie w stronę źródła hałasu. - Cholerny Holmes! Miałeś mi zadzwonić jak... - Tu wzrok Grega padł na mężczyzn na kanapie, którzy byli nie mniej zaskoczeni od samego policjanta - ...jak... jak.. się czuje...? - wyjąkał cicho końcówkę zdania, zapominając w zasadzie jego sens - Co Wy...?  
Doktor jęknął kompletnie dobity i oparł głowę o pierś wyraźnie naburmuszonego Sherlocka, mordującego aktualnie wzrokiem Bogu winnego Grega który, sądząc po jego własnej minie, przeżył szok stulecia i najchętniej chyba by chciał wykasować pewne obrazy z pamięci.

John czuł, że tego dnia czeka go kolejna dłuuuuuuga i ciężka rozmowa. 

* * *

I'm sooo evil xD


	4. Kłopotliwe rozmowy o nieludzkiej porze

Siedzieli w kuchni, spoglądając po sobie w pełnej napięcia ciszy – John z Sherlock'iem po jednej stronie stołu, a Greg naprzeciw nich. Ten ostatni wydawał się jednocześnie niesamowicie zażenowany sytuacją jaką zastał, a jednocześnie rzucał wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę detektywa, prawdopodobnie z powodu cyrku, jaki im wszystkim zafundował.

Watson westchnął cierpiętniczo i oparł brodę na dłoni, drugą masując skronie, czując nadchodzący ból gdzieś w głębi czaszki. Jego choroba najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że najwyższy czas dać o sobie znać i nie ważne, że to był najmniej odpowiedni moment. Przy jego stanie zdrowia tyle stresu i zaskakujących zdarzeń, było lekko mówiąc – dalece nie wskazane. Czuł się wręcz wymięty, jakby wrzucono go do pralki i włączono na najwyższe obroty wirowania. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć policjantowi sytuację, którą ten zastał nie dalej jak 10 minut temu. Nie miał na to również siły i z największą ochotę zrzucił by to brzemię na Sherlock'a. W końcu to była w większości jego wina.

Najwyraźniej ciemnowłosy znów użył na nim swojej cholernej „telepatii", gdyż położył dłoń na jego włosach, nie zrażając się kompletnie obecnością osoby trzeciej. Powoli, bez pośpiechu, wplótł swoje długie palce między kręcone kosmyki, masując ostrożnie skórę głowy John'a, z delikatnością, której chyba nikt by się po nim nie spodziewał. Doktor pod wpływem jego dotyku doszedł do wniosku, że w zasadzie mało go to wszystko obchodzi, dopóki ta ręka minimalnie koi jego ból.

Greg odchrząknął cicho, nie wiedząc zbyt gdzie podziać wzrok. Holmes niemal natychmiast rzucił w jego stronę gniewne spojrzenie, pod którym Lestrade'a zmroziło. Widział już w różnych sytuacjach detektywa. Widział jego złość, wściekłość, butę. Ale to spojrzenie było inne. Stanowcze, niemalże nienawistne, a lodowo niebieski kolor oczu Sherlock'a tylko dopełniał efektu.  
\- Lestrade, czy możemy do tego wrócić jutro? John powinien się przespać. - powiedział detektyw, kładąc szczególny nacisk na słowa „jutro", „John" i „przespać". Greg otworzył usta, by się z nim mimo wszystko zgodzić, zmartwiony również stanem przyjaciela, mając wciąż w pamięci obraz oszalałego doktora, pośrodku zdemolowanego pokoju. Jednak przerwał, widząc ruch dłoni ze strony Watsona, nakazujący im ciszę. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i cichym, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem, mruknął pod nosem „Miejmy to już za sobą". Młodszy Holmes zapatrzył się w niego z zmarszczonymi brwiami, widocznie chcąc zaprzeczyć, jednak ostrzegawcze spojrzenie z strony John'a skutecznie sprawiło, że zamknął usta z cichym kłapnięciem.

Lestrade wybałuszył wręcz oczy na scenkę, odgrywającą się przed nim. Był to wręcz komiczny, jak i przerażający widok. Kapitulujący Holmes, bez ani jednego słowa... pod JEDNYM tylko spojrzeniem. Gdyby tylko sytuacja na to pozwalała, a okoliczności były by bardziej przyjazne, bez wahania policjant zrobiłby zdjęcie temu niesłychanemu widowisku. Nawet jeśli detektyw miałby go posłać do zaświatów szybciej, niż mu jest to dane się tam znaleźć.

\- Sherlocku, wyjaśnienia. _Proszę._ – ponaglił młodszego Holmes'a ochrypłym głosem John, kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na ramieniu już nie tylko przyjaciela, na co ten rzucił mu jednocześnie zaciekawione, jak i niepewne spojrzenie. Można by się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że wręcz zatroskane, co jak na osobę z lekkim Asperger'em było niemałym wyzwaniem. Szczególnie, jeśli tą osobą był detektyw. - Jak już wszystko, to za jednym zamachem, nie zamierzam rozdrabniać tej rozmowy na kolejne dni, tylko skończyć temat, wziąć leki i iść spać. - w błękitnych ślepiach mignęło coś na kształt zrozumienia. Wyraźnie niezadowolony z obrotu sytuacji, zaczął opowiadać z swoją zwyczajową, irytującą nonszalancją. John drgnął, gdy poczuł, jak dłoń ciemnowłosego zjeżdża z jego włosów na kark. Rzucił przelotne w jego kierunku, jednak ten był wpatrzony w Greg'a, wyraźnie już skupiony na tym, co miał zrobić. Widząc taki obrót sprawy, po prostu się odprężył i pozwolił smukłej dłoni gładzić łagodnie jego skórę. Gdyby teraz przerwał Sherlock'owi, ta rozmowa toczyła by się w nieskończoność. A tego chciał naprawdę uniknąć.  
– Po pierwsze - nie miałem jeszcze sposobności poinformować Cię o zmianie stanu zdrowia Johna z bardzo prostego względu – wybudził się dopiero niecałe 2 godziny temu, dając na wstępie upust swojemu _niezadowoleniu_ wobec mojej osoby, w dość powiem... niekonwencjonalny sposób, przy czym mam tu na myśli pocisk, pod postacią książki, traktującej o jego chorobie notabene. Następnie zostałem sprowadzony do poziomu parteru, przy użyciu siły, co jest zaskakującym zachowaniem dla naszego rekonwalescenta... - John prychnął tylko, dając kuksańca w bok Sherlock'a, który odpowiedział mu tym samym, jednakże w znacznie delikatniejszy sposób - ...Nie przerywaj mi, skoro sam mnie zmusiłeś do przedstawienia sytuacji, doprawdy. - Fuknął na niego, wyraźnie urażony. - A więc, wracając do wyjaśnień. Po szeregu epitetów, pod adresem mojej osoby, jakimi John raczył mnie uraczyć, zażądał ode mnie informacji o moim życiu w ciągu ostatnich 3 lat. Moja... - tu Holmes wykrzywił usta w ironicznym grymasie – ..."spowiedź", trwała niemalże do Twojego wtargnięcia do NASZEGO domu.

Policjant, po dłuższej chwili milczenia z strony przyjaciół, spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, po czym wypalił zdezorientowany. – To dalej nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego wyglądaliście, jakbyście mieli się zaraz pocałować...  
John, wyraźnie nagle speszony i dziwnie zaczerwieniony, ukrył twarz w dłoniach pod oczekującym spojrzeniem Greg'a. Jeszcze nie potrafił sam się oswoić z myślą, że jego przyjaciel jest dla nim kimś więcej. Sherlock natomiast przewrócił oczami, prychając wyraźnie podirytowany, kolejnym tego dnia, przesłuchaniem.– Lestrade, ja Tobie nie wytykam, co Ty robisz w prywatnych pokojach mojego szanownego braciszka.

Naraz stało się kilka rzeczy. John, zaczął kasłać, dusząc się własną śliną, przerzucając zszokowane spojrzenie między pozostałą dwójką. Lestrade otworzył usta w osłupieniu, żeby zaraz spłonąć rumieńcem, przypominając teraz niezwykle dojrzał pomidor. Natomiast detektyw poklepał doktora po plecach, z miną wielce zadowolonego kota..  
\- _Skąd..._ \- zająknął się Greg, kiedy odzyskał już na tyle jasność umysłu, by uformować jakiekolwiek słowo.  
Uśmiech ciemnowłosego tylko jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. - Podczas mojego polowania na Moriarti'ego odkryłem w jednej z jego kryjówek dostęp do potężnej ilości kamer. Między innymi – do tych, zamontowanych w prywatnych kwaterach mojego brata. Musieli mieć go już na podglądzie od samego początku całej tej farsy. Na dysku twardym odkryłem kodowane pliki, pochodzące z nich właśnie, opisane jako „Mycroft H./Greg L.". Reszty chyba domyślisz się już sam. - Greg otwierał i zamykał usta w szoku. - Ach, nie martw się, zniszczyłem wszystkie dowody. Nie mniej jednak, przypuszczenia miałem już w momencie, kiedy spotkałem Mycroft'a w Twoim biurze. Jednakże dalsze dociekanie było zbyteczne, ponieważ ta wiedza była mi zbędna. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką.  
John położył głowę na stole, mierzwiąc swoje włosy na karku, przypadkiem trącając palce Holmes'a. - Mycroft i Greg... – mruknął zduszonym głosem, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych. - Jezu... A myślałem, że ja i Sherlock to szalony pomysł... - ramiona doktora zadrżały niekontrolowanie, co wywołało niepokój u przyjaciół, mając w pamięci stan przed kilku dni. Jednak, gdy jego chichot rozniósł się po całej kuchni, wyraźnie się odprężyli. Lestrade prychnął rozbawiony. Młodszy Holmes zdawał się nie do końca rozumieć zachowanie mężczyzn, jednak nie wydawał się tym zrażony. Liczyło się tylko, że John jest w lepszym humorze.

Reakcja jasnowłosego wyraźnie uspokoiła również policjanta, który nawet żałował, że trochę wcześniej nie przyznał się sam przyjacielowi. – To jest szalony pomysł. Ale masz rację, tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał. Nawet ja sam. - Na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech, z delikatnie widocznym zażenowaniem. - I jest to na pewno mniej zwariowane, niż to co łączy waszą dwójkę. - wskazał głową na mężczyzn przed nim. Ciemnowłosy uniósł brew, przypatrując się uważniej Lestrade'owi. - Na komendzie, aż do zniknięcia Sherlock'a obstawiali zakłady co tydzień, kiedy wreszcie zauważycie, to co inni widzieli od samego początku. - tu mina Grega trochę spoważniała, a spojrzenie padło na doktora. - Szczególnie Ty John. Doprawdy, lgnąłeś do niego jak mucha do lepu, biegałeś wiecznie za nim choćby nie wiem co, a potrzebowałeś jego śmierci, co prawda sfingowanej jak się okazuje ale jednak, żeby nareszcie to do Ciebie dotarło?  
Watson uśmiechnął się słabo wiedząc, że te słowa są prawdą. Stracili z Holmes'em wiele czasu przez jego własny upór. - Huh... Niektórzy chyba są na tyle twardogłowi, szczególnie pod pewnymi aspektami, że potrzebują naprawdę silnego potrząśnięcia, żeby do nich coś dotarło. - przyłożył dłoń do ust, ziewając rozdzierająco i spojrzał na zegarek w kuchni. Dochodziła 6 rano. Wzrok Grega podążył, za jego własnym i zebrani mogli usłyszeć soczysty potok przekleństw, który padł z jego strony, zanim poderwał się na równe nogi. - Chryste, za 30 minut muszę być w pracy... Dostaliśmy wczoraj dwie nowe sprawy, a kolejne trzy są w martwym punkcie. - Sherlock wyraźnie „nastawił uszu" na słowa „sprawa" i „martwy punkt" ale co bardziej zaskakujące - nie skomentował tego w ogóle, nie prosząc nawet o szczegóły. Jedyną jego reakcją było skinienie głowy, na znak, że słyszał co mówiono. Chwilowe napięcie ciała, oczekującego na przypływ adrenaliny znikło, ustępując rozluźnieniu. Lestrade dostrzegł tę zmianę, kwitując to uniesieniem kącików ust. Wiedział, że detektyw zrobił coś niesłychanego, a mianowicie porzucił swoje sztandarowe priorytety, na rzecz John'a.

Nie uszło to też uwadze Watson'a. Pełne podejrzliwości spojrzenie jego szarych oczu, przeszyło niemal na wylot nic nie robiącego sobie z tego Sherlock'a. Dla niego ciemnowłosy, który nie szaleje na wieść o nowej rozrywce, do tego w postaci miejsca zbrodni, po prostu nie mieścił się w wyobrażeniach i mógł być zwiastunem całkiem sporej apokalipsy. - Czy Greg właśnie wspomniał o nie rozwiązanych sprawach, a Ty nie reagujesz. Nie wspomnę nawet, że jesteś dziś niezwykle małomówny, a to graniczy wręcz z cudem, skoro normalnie ta niewyparzona gęba Ci się nie zamyka, zanim wszystkich nie trafi szlag. Wszystko z Tobą dobrze? - detektyw został bezceremonialnie dźgnięty w ramię, które akurat było w zasięgu rąk doktora.  
Holmes wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Chwilowo mam inne priorytety, niż ratowanie skóry Lestrade'owi i upewnianie Andersona o jego głupocie. - przechylił głowę, patrząc z boku na swoją największą, życiową zagadkę, która była do tego kompletnie nieświadoma, jak wielką enigmą jest dla Sherlock'a Holmesa. Od samego początku ich znajomości.

W tej chwili niezrozumienie przebijało się przez zmęczone oblicze John'a, jednak Sherlock nie irytował się, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju.  
Greg obserwował ich wymianę zdań i spojrzeń przez chwilę, po czym z westchnieniem podniósł się z swojego krzesła. - Czas się zbierać. Sherlock! Masz mieć na oku naszego rekonwalescenta. - pogroził palcem w stronę detektywa, uzyskując jedynie prychanie pod jego adresem w odpowiedzi. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę drzwi kuchni, po chwili przystając i patrząc za siebie. Na przyjaciół. Cichym głosem dodał. - Dopilnuj, żeby wyglądał i czuł się lepiej, niż zanim go opuściłeś. - I już miał wyjść do salonu, gdy zamarł zdziwiony, słysząc inny głos, dochodzący z pomieszczenia przed nim. - Koniec tych przyjacielskich pogawędek Greg. - John niemalże podskoczył na ten dźwięk, natomiast detektyw przewrócił oczami, kompletnie znudzony. Z cienia wyłonił się nie kto inny jak Mycroft, podpierając się parasolem. Ustał naprzeciwko policjanta, i spojrzał na niego oczekująco.

Lestrade, gdy tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, wydawał się niezwykle oburzony obecnością Szarej Eminencji.  
\- Od kiedy tu stoisz? - burknął z wyrzutem, taksując wzrokiem od góry do dołu Mycroft'a.  
\- Przyszedł tu 10 minut po Tobie. – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast za swojego brata Sherlock, by zaraz zwrócić się bezpośredniego do niego - Mycroft, coś konkretnego oczekujesz ode mnie, czy też jedynie dla własnej rozrywki śledzisz swoją własność? Bo.. - Dalsza wypowiedź została brutalnie zagłuszona. Czerwony jak piwonia Greg, ryknął na cały głos „NIE JESTEM JEGO WŁASNOŚCIĄ" i widowiskowo huknął drzwiami wejściowymi. Starszy Holmes przeczekał wybuch Lestrade'a. Dopiero wtedy rzucił bratu paczkę, który złapał ją zwinnie i zaczął otwierać. - Leki dla doktora Watsona. Wizyta umówiona jest na godzinę 12:00, pojutrze. Wszystkie pozostałe formalności zostały już dopełnione. - skinął głową obu, w geście pożegnania i opuścił Baker Street 221 B w ślad za swoim, wściekłym policjantem.

John potrząsnął głową, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się właściwie właśnie stało. Nie chcąc teraz się nad tym zastanawiać, zabrał delikatnie z dłoni Sherlock'a jedno z pudełeczek, czytając nazwę i skład. Momentalnie poderwał głowę. - Chemia?  
\- Tak, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, Mycroft pociągnął za swoje sznurki, by lekarz przyjechał do domu, jak tylko Lestrade wyjaśnił mi, co Ci dolega. Znalazłem Twoje wyniki i na ich podstawie określono wstępne leczenie. - Mówiąc to układał poszczególne leki według jakiegoś wzoru, znanemu tylko sobie samemu. Cisza ze strony Watson'a sprawiła, że gdy skończył uprzednią czynność, spojrzał w stronę swojego żołnierza. Doktor wpatrywał się w niego, niemalże jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa i zaczęła śpiewać serenady pod adresem Andersona. - John, o co chodzi? - jasnowłosy tylko pokręcił głową, mrucząc prawie niezrozumiale „za dużo naraz tego wszystkiego...".

Może i Sherlock nie rozumiał do końca zachowań doktora, ale część potrafił już zinterpretować. Potrzebował odpoczynku, zarówno psychicznego, jak i fizycznego, zanim nagły natłok informacji wpędzi go znów w depresję.  
\- Sgh... - rozległo się koło ucha Watson'a, a po chwili chude kończy uniosły go w górę, co mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. - Sherlock! Co Ty do jasnej anielki znów wyprawiasz, postaw żesz mnie na ziemię! Nie jestem kaleką!  
Krzyki John'a, ani tym bardziej jego próby oswobodzenia się, nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia na niosącym go mężczyźnie. Nie zostało mu nic innego, jak się uspokoić, zanim zlecą obaj z schodów. A to już nie było jego marzeniem na dzień dzisiejszy. Z braku wyboru umościł się więc wygodniej, patrząc spode łba w górę, na twarz przysłoniętą burzą czarnych loków, pozwalając by delikatne kołysanie w rytmie powolnych kroków, ukoiło jego nerwy.

Wbrew przewidywaniom, Holmes skierował się do swojej sypialni, która została nietknięta od czasów jego „śmierci". Dopiero później nadeszło zrozumienie.  
_Celowo wybrał swoją sypialnie. Zapewne czuć w mojej jeszcze obecność Mary..._  
Mary. Temat dość świeży, John jednak postawił już co zrobi. _Nie._ On wiedział, co musi zrobić.  
\- Sherlock. Wiesz, że jestem nadal żonaty, prawda? - zapytał, czując jak ciemnowłosy układa go na łóżko. Dreszcz, który przebiegł po ciele detektywa i nagła sztywność ramion, były jednoznaczne – dla niego ten temat też był drażliwy.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. - odpowiedź padła powoli, jakby z wahaniem. Młodszy z braci Holmes wyprostował się, stając niemal na baczność przy jego boku. Jakby oczekiwał na mentalny cios, który może spaść na niego w każdej chwili. To było tak rażąco nie sherlock'owe zachowanie. John poczuł się winny, że zaczął w ogóle teraz ten temat.

_Jakby bał się, że teraz go przegonię z swojego życia._

Zacisnął palce na swojej koszulce, czując ucisk w piersi. Znał tylko jedyne słuszne wyjście z tego całego bajzlu. Podjął więc decyzję. Odetchnął głęboko i poczuł niesamowitą ulgę w piersi wiedząc, że nareszcie dobrze wybrał.  
Podniósł głowę, uśmiechając się delikatnie w stronę więcej niż niepewnego Sherlock'a. Powoli, niespiesznie, dotknął jego dłoni, zaplatając starannie ich palce razem.  
\- Zanim zaczniesz mi przerywać – proszę, ten jeden raz, daj mi powiedzieć do końca. Ten dzień i tak już był wystarczająco szalony. - przesunął kciukiem po jego dłoni, a z gardła detektywa wydobyło się ciche mruknięcie, przyzwalające na wszystko.  
\- Będę musiał odbyć rozmowę z Mary. - spojrzenie lodowych oczu przeszyło go natychmiast, a ręka próbowała się wyślizgnąć z jego uścisku. Niezrażony były żołnierz, chwycił go tylko mocniej, odpowiadając mu twardym spojrzeniem - _Spokój._ Nie mam zamiaru uciekać. Nie tym razem Sherlock. Zamierzam się rozmówić z Mary w kwestii rozwodu. - na ostatnie słowo położył szczególny nacisk - I ten jeden cholerny raz w życiu wykorzystać kontakty Mycroft'a. Chcę to załatwić szybko i sprawnie. A potem będziesz mógł całkiem widowiskowo wysadzić w powietrze moją obrączkę ślubną i inne przedmioty związane z nią, czy jak tam chcesz inaczej zutylizować to paskudztwo. A teraz przestań stać nade mną jak monumentalna rzeźba i siądź że wreszcie z swoim szanownym „transportem" koło mnie, bo czuję się głupio, jak potencjalna ofiara na widoku to raz, a dwa - kark mnie już boli od patrzenia w górę! Jestem _Twoim_ żołnierzem i nigdzie się nie wybieram!

Sherlock... delikatnie ujmując - stał _osłupiały_.

Kompletnie zszokowany z uchylonymi ustami. Wyglądał, jakby jego najdroższy organ, jaki stanowił mózg, pomachał mu na pożegnanie i odpłynął w siną dal.  
_Za taki widok Mycroft na pewno zapłaciłby niebotyczną sumę_ \- zachichotał w umyśle doktor.

Ten stan przerwał dzwonek telefonu Johna, leżącego na szafce, pośród książek detektywa. Zaciekawiony, kto to może pisać o tak wczesnej porze, sięgnął po niego wolną dłonią, sprawnie odczytując wiadomość tekstową.  
_No nie..._ Nagły dźwięk sprawił, że nawet Sherlock wyrwał się z swojego staniu odrętwienia i podskoczył w miejscu.

Śmiech John'a Watson'a był na pewno słyszany w co najmniej połowie Londynu.  
Młodszy Holmes chwycił telefon, z luźnego teraz już uchwytu Johna, chcąc zrozumieć co takiego bawi jego przyjaciela... Nie. Nie przyjaciela. _Partnera. _  
**„Doktorze Watson, pańskie małżeństwo zostanie unieważnione w trybie natychmiastowym, gdy tylko pan zgłosi chęć wprowadzenia procedury w życie. M.H.**  
**PS. Dziękuję za niezwykle przydatny oraz ekstremalnie rzadki pokaz emocji, w wykonaniu mojego najdroższego brata. Zapewniam tym samym, że dostarczę panu przy najbliższej okazji doktorze Watson, kopię nagrania tego niezwykłego „zjawiska"."**

* * *

Powróciłam i zabieram się do roboty.  
Wybaczcie literówki, interpunkcję - brak bety. Jak zawsze.

Mycroft jak zwykle okazuje się największym "trollem" w uniwersum xD


	5. Informacja

Nie, nie umarłam. Jeszcze. To nie jest też co prawda nowy chapter, ale informacja - wracam na początku lutego z nowym rozdziałem dla "Sumy złych i dobrych zdarzeń", oraz nowym opowiadaniem, bo na razie to mam w głowie tylko jeden, wielki, czerwony neon, o cudnej nazwie "SESJA" i drugi nie lepszy "EGZAMIN ZAWODOWY" :D Kto ciągnął kiedykolwiek dwie szkoły, zna ten ból :x


End file.
